


Temples, Hearts and Other Lost Things

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Hermione's Primary team have finally discovered the Lost Temple of Bia. Now she just needs her Secondary team to explore the temple and discover everything the Goddess has to offer. What lies in the darkness?
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Temples, Hearts and Other Lost Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiJameston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/gifts).



> I BLAME NJ! THIS IS ALL HER FAULT! EVIL EVIL NJ!
> 
> Another Day, another prompt fic from the Hearts & Cauldrons Discord Server. I think I might be channelling Mom here...

“Ok, so, we think we have found the Lost Temple of Bia in Epirus. I know, I know, the map specifically said Thessaly…yes yes, I know the map was originally made in Turkey. Harry! Stop. I know what we said. I’m not stupid. But we think we have found it. The first exploratory group didn’t speak to the locals. No, Harry I don’t know why. The second group that are out there at the moment took Sophie with them and she speaks Greek. Yeah, imagine that. Right, Harry, I’ll talk to you later. I have to work out who I’m taking on the Primary expedition.” Hermione cut the Floo connection and stood up, cracking her back as she did so with a muffled grunt.

“You’re going to hurt yourself doing that one of these days.” Her office mate sighed softly and rolled his eyes. They had worked together too long for Hermione to take offence at his tone. He was just generally grumpy.

“Thank you for caring Severus. If you really cared you would have brought me a coffee when you got here this morning.” Hermione grinned at him and he rolled his eyes again, waving his hand at her desk where a large mug of steaming coffee and an Almond Croissant awaited her. She clapped her hands jovially and walked to her desk, feeling as if her bones were creaking. The first sip of coffee passed her lips and she exhaled on a sigh. His lips twitched upwards and she knew that was as close to a smile as he ever got.

“So, Miss Granger, do I hear congratulations are in order?” Severus smirked at her and she smiled sweetly back.

“You do Mr Snape. We have finally found the Lost Temple of Bia. We think so anyway. I need to assemble a team and then…we can go and have a proper look at it.” Hermione hated having to assemble a team. It meant she had to pick and choose people she thought would be useful and she didn’t always know who would be best.

“So, do I take it you will be needing white boards and coloured markers again? Honestly, Hermione, you are such a Muggle sometimes!” Severus huffed softly as she frowned before nodding.

“I just wish I were better at picking people for a team. If only there was some sort of easy way of doing it.” Hermione sighed, flicking her hand negligently to cast an Engorgio on her trusty white boards. She had three white boards set up in a matter of minutes and reached into her desk for her marker pens as she tore into her croissant.

“Ok, so, think about it logically then Hermione. What type of people do you need to take with you? Assuming that is, that you plan on going yourself?” The question was rhetorical, she knew that but she still scoffed as she imagined not going to the first site of historical and mythological importance that had been found in the last three years.

“Ok, ignoring myself, we need two curse breakers, an archaeologist, two Dark Arts specialists, a Herbologist…probably a liaison officer? Oh…Severus what else would I need?” Hermione had been writing everything down on one of the boards and she turned to see that he had stood up from his desk and was standing closer to her than usual.

“Well, what do you expect to find in there? Will there be monsters? Will there be jewellery? Will there be…oh I don’t know…potions ingredients and weird symbols?” Severus caught her eye and she felt like she was falling into them, deeper than she had before. She shook herself out of her reverie as his words sunk in.

“Weird symbols are highly likely but that’s why I will be going. Potions…Severus, are you volunteering to come along with me?” She barely dared to hope that she was right. Getting away from the office with him would be a major highlight of her time working for the Department of Mythology and Religion.

“Well, I have spent a long time cooped up in the office don’t you think? And I can cover as one of the Dark Arts specialists if they need a reason.” His eyes sparked and flared at her, as close to a twinkle as he ever allowed, yet it felt more like a flame, a burn right down to her soul.

Hermione wrote her name at the top of one of the spare boards and then added Severus’s name in purple, the colour she had designated for Dark Arts specialists. Now she just needed to decide who else would join them.

***

Eventually, they had decided on a full complement of team members. Hermione would take point, with Severus her obvious choice of second in command. The second Dark Arts specialist was a young man who had joined the team rather recently, Lorne Roebyrne, a dashing gentleman who was related vaguely to Cormac McClaggen but had none of his bad habits, just his good looks. Severus got on with him fine, though he found him to be slightly more impetuous than he would have liked, but as Hermione had reasoned, sometimes impetuousness can also manifest as bravery and that would be useful.

They had two Curse Breakers that would squabble occasionally but, as students of Hogwarts who had known Severus in his Professor Snape persona, they were easily kept in line with just the raise of an eyebrow. Penelope Clearwater and Susan Bones were also dating which would hopefully mean less complaints about their need to share rooms in the nearby village between days on the trip.

They had argued considerably over the Herbologist after Hermione had suggested her chosen favourite but eventually, they had agreed. Although he was still nervous around Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom was the eminent expert in his field and therefore he had made the cut. Hermione realised she should have held out for more after Severus had suggested their Archaeologist.

Draco Malfoy completed their travelling party. As Severus had explained, Draco would also be able to aid himself and Roebyrne in the detection and dispelling of Dark Magic. Hermione had met Draco and, after threatening to break his nose again if he caused her any problems, she had agreed to Severus’s request.

They had decided that Sophie Eden, the young woman in the exploration party who spoke Greek and had questioned the locals, would be their liaison officer and, after confirming she was happy to stay in Paramythia in Epirus, they had collected their Portkeys and were on their way.

***

“Hermione, this is our guide, Kyros. He is also my…well…cousin.” Sophie flicked her hair nervously as she introduced Hermione to the dark haired man next to her. Hermione smiled, shaking his hand before turning to the rest of their party.

“Kyros, may I introduce you to Severus Snape, my second, and Lorne Roebyrne? They are our Dark Arts specialist. Next to them we have Penelope Clearwater and Susan Bones who will be following you directly. They are curse breakers and should be the first to enter any un-explored places. The white-blonde man is Draco Malfoy, our Archaeologist, and the man beside him is Neville Longbottom, our Herbologist.” Kyros waved at them all and received various nods, waves, and other acknowledgements from her team.

“It is not safe to travel today. Tonight, we celebrate the journey. Tomorrow, we will leave here early, just after sunrise, and we will head to the Temple of Bia. It is maybe ten kilometres from the house we will be staying in.” Kyros smiled and started to walk towards one of the houses of the village. Hermione grasped Sophie’s arm and looked at her questioningly.

“The village is small Hermione. There is no hotel here. The house belongs to Kyros and his family. There are enough rooms for all of us, assuming that people are ok with sharing.” Sophie smiled and linked her arm with Hermione’s arm, leading the way to the seemingly small accommodation that they would all be sharing.

A feast was spread out in the main room and Hermione’s eyes widened in shock as she realised that the food was only meant for the evening. Half the village had brought something and were milling around, waiting for the visitors from across the ocean. There was no time for speeches however, or thanks for the food, as when they arrived they were ushered into the house to enjoy the feast first. There were close to thirty people milling around and Hermione was in her element, enjoying the noise and the laughter. Her eyes caught Severus watching her and she smiled, lifting her drink to him. His eyes flickered and shuttered and she watched him leave the room, wondering what the look he had given her had meant. She sighed and went back to the party, though her head and her heart were with the dark man upstairs.

***

There had definitely been a little too much alcohol consumed the evening before. Everyone except for Severus and Kyros seemed listless and groggy and Hermione cringed at the early hour and the sunlight that promised a bright, clear day. Severus smirked at her as she pushed her dark sunglasses over her eyes and she was tempted to stick her tongue out at him, or something equally childish just to stop him looking so smug.

“If you cared about me, you’d have a Hangover Potion for me.” Hermione closed her eyes and wished that she had held her tongue as Severus huffed a half-laugh through his nose. He reached into the pocket of his frock coat and pulled out seven vials that clinked together noisily, resulting in a chorus of groans from everyone in their party. Severus walked to her first and handed her a vial of the Hangover potion. In that moment she genuinely considered promising him her first born. Or her soul. Whichever he found more agreeable. As it was, she smiled weakly at him and took the potion in one swift swallow. He made sure she was ok before moving on to hand the vials to others, only pausing with his godson Draco. He murmured something as Draco smirked, drinking the potion calmly.

With their heads no longer pounding, Kyros began to lead the party towards the Temple of Bia. The path was narrow and rocky in places and they walked in pairs, co-ordinated by Hermione. Kyros walked with Sophie both of them speaking in Greek unless anything needed to be called back to the rest of the group. Penelope and Susan followed directly behind them, giggling, and chattering among themselves as they watched for any signs of curses or traps in the area. Lorne and Draco, who had known each other for a while somehow, followed behind the two girls, talking in low voices about the Dark Arts and what they were hoping to find in the temple. Neville, who seemed to want to take sampled of every plant and flower they walked past, walked alone smiling to himself and tracing plants as he sliced them silently with a directed spell.

That left Hermione to walk with Severus, bringing up the rear, and silently casting Shield Charms over the rest of the party just in case the others missed something. It meant that they would have a chance to talk outside of the office for the first time.

“So, Severus, um…” Hermione trailed off, not entirely sure what she wanted to ask him until he turned to look at her, his eyebrow quirked and his lips curled in the faintest of smiles.

“What are you hoping to find at the Temple?” Her words came out in a rush and she mentally cursed herself for talking about work.

“I just hope to find something that proves that this is the Temple of Bia that you have been searching for for the past few years. Beyond that, Hermione, I don’t really care what we find. The journey is the more interesting part to me than the final destination.” Severus looked at her and she felt a strange flutter in her stomach. She opened her mouth to say something less inane than to talk to him about work when the ground rumbled under her feet. Ahead of her, Neville was in a battle pose, ready to fight the unseen danger. Kyros was speaking in rapid fire Greek to Sophie as Penelope and Susan cast diagnostics on their path. Draco, looking slightly green, and Lorne were standing firing curses towards the first archway in front of them.

“Stop! Oh STOP!” Hermione called out loudly, pushing forward, brushing a negligent hand over Neville’s arm to calm him and bring him back to the moment as she passed. Draco and Lorne scowled at her but stopped casting as she caught up with and passed Penelope and Susan, pushing on to reach Sophie and Kyros. She stopped, puffing slightly, as she turned to them.

“What is going on? What was that?” Hermione looked at them both, her eyes taking in the archway in front of them.

“We have crossed the border of the Temple. Everything from here onwards belongs to Bia and only those who bring her gifts will be allowed to continue on.” Kyros spoke softly and Hermione frowned.

“Gifts? You mean, some form of…offering?” Kyros nodded in response and Hermione muttered curses under her breath. How could she have forgotten the superstitions of those who worshipped the Ancient Goddesses? It was foolish. It was careless. It was very unlike her. Severus had somehow managed to push forward and he gave her a small shrug. She realised he was listening to her curses and she blushed slightly. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at her before reaching into his pocket.

“Perhaps, next time, Hermione, you will remember everything in your notes?” She frowned, unsure what Severus meant, and nearly gasped as he resized the items he had pulled from his pocket; a black crystal that seemed full of stars, a wreath of white flowers and vines, and a jar of honeyed almonds. She knew that they hadn’t been on any list she had written. Severus was just ensuring she saved face and she was grateful. She would thank him properly later. Kyros took the items from Severus’s hands and stepped forward, chanting softly in Greek, asking for Bia’s blessing to be allowed to enter her Temple. Hermione reached out and squeezed Severus’s hand in thanks and noticed with a slight tug of something in her chest that his ears had turned slightly pink, almost as if he were blushing. The ground rumbled beneath them and she squeezed his hand again as her nerves got to her. A cold wind whipped around them and then she heard a sweet voice whispering to her.

“Touch naught in the darkness. The light is your way.” Her head whipped round to the rest of their party and she saw the looks of confusion on their faces that meant that they too had heard the voice.

“Right, so, who is coming with me?”

***

Unsurprisingly, Kyros and Sophie had decided to stay outside the Temple. Sophie claimed she was unnecessary to the mission. Kyros claimed there were bad spirits in the Temple and had refused to walk with them. Hermione could not blame him. Now though, they had to organise and that was where she would shine.

“Ok, we have to go through that archway. I maintain we should enter in teams. So, I want Penelope, Lorne, Draco, and Neville to go through first. Susan, Severus, and I will enter second. Stay in the first chamber you enter. Do not touch _anything_ except the floor. Move away from the point of entry so that we don’t land on you. We will give you the count of sixty. If there is any reason for us _not_ to enter, send red sparks through straight away. We will find a way to rescue you if you are unable to get out. Everyone understand?” Hermione looked around the group as they nodded, some more calmly than others. Severus stood close to her as Susan kissed Penelope just in case something happened in the next five minutes.

The first group stood in front of the magical barrier that they could feel pulsing in the air and Hermione watched with a smile as Neville turned to Draco and took his hand, giving it a friendly squeeze to reassure him. Draco’s ears turned slightly pink as he mouthed a silent thank you before squaring his shoulders. They pushed forward together and a soft purring rumble started behind the group as they disappeared. Hermione began the count, watching all the while for red sparks. Sixty seconds had never felt so long. Hermione nodded to herself as she hit forty-five and walked forwards, reaching the barrier at fifty, Severus and Susan joining her at fifty-five and together they pushed through the barrier as Hermione hit sixty in her head.

They entered into a warmly lit ante-chamber. Their group were standing a little to the side, all staring at each other and smiling calmly. The purring rumble that had started when the first group entered was louder here, closer to a growl than a purr. Hermione shivered slightly as a cold wind blew through the chamber, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

“Right, so, we all stay here. Penelope, I want you and Lorne working on the archway to the left. Check that there is nothing inhibiting our movements if we go that way. Susan, Severus, I’d like you working on the archway in front of us. The archway in the shadows to the right is completely out of bounds. No one steps into the darkness. Draco, Neville, I’d like you to work with me if you would?” Penelope and Lorne had nodded, moving off to the archway on the left of the ante-chamber and talking among themselves as they cast diagnostics. Severus and Susan were silent as they ran similar diagnostics on the second archway that she had gestured to.

“What do you want from us Granger?” Draco spoke softly, most of the bite from her childhood removed from his voice, and she gave him a half-smile.

“Draco, do you remember your Ancient Runes classes? You were always fantastic in class. I’m wondering if you can help me translate some of these symbols on the floor. And Neville, there are a lot of flower paintings on this floor. Do you still know the meanings of flowers?” At Neville’s nod, she pulled and enlarged two sheets of parchment and two quills from her pocket, handing them to the two men. Draco began to draw the symbols as Neville moved to the very edge of the light and began to draw the flowers.

“This symbol is definitely either ‘Carriage’ or ‘House’…Granger, do you remember?” Draco’s voice broke through her thoughts and she smiled at him, moving to kneel by his side as she looked closely at the symbol. She could hear various people muttering to themselves as she looked and was glad everyone seemed to be getting along well enough.

“It’s ‘House’…or…wait isn’t it ‘Home’? See, there, that extra line…?” Hermione pointed to the line that distinguished the symbol and Draco pursed his lips, nodding thoughtfully. A shout from Lorne caught her attention and Hermione patted Draco’s shoulder before moving to where Lorne and Penelope were standing grinning at her.

“We know what is in this room. It’s safe.” Penelope spoke as she approached and Hermione was reminded of the fact that Penelope was a Ravenclaw, determined to outshine anyone else.

“What is it?” Hermione could hear the excitement in her voice and it was contagious.

“Various botanicals and carbon-based lifeforms. All appear to be herbivorous. One main chamber with one sub-chamber which we cannot seem to access. We have to assume that the sub-chamber is, for want of a better word, shrouded in the darkness. We believe, with Mr Longbottom’s help, we may discover many new species of plants here, along with possibly some new animals that have been thought extinct for a long time.” Penelope grinned happily and Hermione smiled back. This was what it was all about.

“Neville, we think this chamber is yours!” Hermione called over to him laughing and he whooped with elation as he ran towards them, laughing as he read the readings that Penelope and Lorne had taken.

“Hermione, there could be as many as fifty types of plants here. We’ve hit the jackpot!” Neville picked her up and span her around as she threw her head back and laughed. Yes, this was definitely what it was all about.

“Hermione? When you are free…?” She heard Severus’s deep baritone and grinned at him over Neville’s shoulder.

“Neville, let Lorne and Penelope in first. No casting anything except a simple cutting charm. Be careful and do not step anywhere in darkness. Even if the darkness is because of shadows. Understand me?” She waited until they had nodded and watched them step through the archway before she turned towards Severus and Susan. She noticed that Susan was frowning and Severus also looked slightly perplexed.

“Everything ok?” Hermione smiled calmly, hoping to diffuse the situation, whatever it may be.

“There’s a lot of dark patches in there Hermione. I’m not sure if it is safe for us to go in. But there are also a few incredible artefacts in there, potentially worth a small fortune. It’s up to you Hermione.” Severus spoke calmly but his nerves were evident in his voice and she wondered curiously what the best option was.

“I trust you Severus. What would you do?” She smiled at him and watched curiously as he ducked his head and colour swept up his cheeks.

“I think we should leave Susan and Draco here to continue looking at the mosaic on the floor. You and I should investigate and call for either or both of them as needed.” Severus nodded sharply and Hermione pursed her lips slightly as she contemplated this choice.

“And I think Master Snape needs to get off his high horse and let me go first. I’m a Curse Breaker, not an artist. Why would I care about the mosaic?” Susan snapped as she glared at Severus and Hermione took a breath.

“Susan…I understand that you want to go in, but if something happens to incapacitate any of us, we will need a Curse Breaker to keep us safe. I think Master Snape has it right. I want you and Draco to go over the mosaic and also, if you could, try to analyse the darkness as well. Draco knows Dark Magic and you are well versed in curses. Between you, you should be able to get a good idea of what the darkness is and what the results would be if someone crossed into it. Can you do that for me?” Hermione acted as mediator and she could see that Severus, if not Susan, appreciated it. Susan shrugged and nodded, heading over to the mosaic and staring at the top of Draco’s head. Hermione shook her head and smiled at Severus. He reached out for her hand and she interlinked their fingers shyly. They stepped through the archway and the view took her breath away.

There was another rumble under their feet and it sounded much louder, almost as if it were coming from in the same room. Hermione stepped forward, her fingers slipping out of Severus’s, as she headed towards one of the clearest, pulsing patches of light. Severus watched her walk towards the artefact, a small diadem with green and black stones in the centre. He turned, looking at the other patches of light and found himself instead drawn to a randomly occurring patch of darkness that seemed to be calling to him, pulsing with promise. He could vaguely make out a shape in the darkness, moving, calling to him.

“Severus? Have you seen this?” She called to him and then turned, watching with horror as his feet crossed into the darkness.

“Severus? Severus NO!” She screamed his name as an ice cold wind blew through the room, a rumble and growl coming from the darkness. She heard the noise again and turned to fire sparks out of the archway to warn everyone but her wand would not work. She felt the oppressive force of a magic dampening field and screamed again.

“Draco, Draco if you can hear me, get out. Get everyone out!” Her voice was swallowed up as she screamed, feeling the bubble of pressure pushing down on her. She dropped to her knees as the archway they had passed through collapsed and left Severus and herself trapped in the artefact room.

“Hermione? Hermione, I’m sorry. You should have left me. You should always have left me.” His voice echoed around her and she knew that she would not hear Severus’s voice again as cracks appeared across the floor and expanded to the roof. She reached out, her hand brushing against something that felt like his frock coat. She desperately wanted the scent of him again but a coppery smell tainted his usual smell of parchment and herbs.

“Don’t leave me. If you cared you wouldn’t leave me. Not now. Not like this…” Hermione trailed off, her breath coming in wracking sobs as the first stones began to fall from the ceiling and she wrapped her arms around the empty frock coat, the only thing left of the man she had loved.


End file.
